Hetastuck
by Eevee2glacia
Summary: "This game was meant to be our downfall, I already knew this. No matter how many years I would prepare myself for this moment, it would still shock me. But in the end, it was meant to doom us from the very start," 17 nations play a game


**I know, I'm already working on Fandomstuck, but I had this kinda ready since January, so I decided to finish it, and now, I can't stahp**

**My sensibilaty says no**

**But my insanity is telling me yes**

* * *

A young nation stands in his room, though it has been centuries since he was born, it is only today he shall be given a name What is the name of this young man?

== Enter name

LAZY IDIOT

TRY AGAIN SMART ASS Well that's just mean! Try being more nice about it

== Try Again

Feliciano Vargas He seems to like that name, Feliciano it is

Your name is FELICIANO VARGAS, you are the personification of ITALY, you love to PAINT and you do paint OFTEN, as such, you are considered somewhat of an ARTIST. You often find yourself LOST in your DAYDREAMS, which sometimes gets you into TROUBLE. You don't like when people YELL because it SCARES you. You are often deemed as both a COWARD and or an IDIOT, in most people's eyes, by you really aren't. You love CATS, you happen to have two, one is ITABY and the other is POOKIE. You really love PASTA, and you wish you had some at the moment. You tend to GIVE UP when things are too dangerous or scary for you to handle. you tend to not capitalize any part of the word when talking or without punctuation and you tend to ramble your chumhandle is peacefulPasta What will you do?

== Feliciano: Mewl like a cat and roll all over the floor

Well, you don't know about that, that would probably make a mess! Then again...it does seem fun...aw what the heck, why not? You begin to mewl and roll all over the floor! Of course, it causes a mess

== Feliciano: Realize how messy your room is

You knew that would happen! Why would you do that? It just seems silly!

== Feliciano: clean up room

You think to clean your room...but soon realize it was a mess anyway, so who really even cares?

== Feliciano: Realize someone has been pestering you

Oh! It's your best friend! You hope he isn't angry for ignoring him, he's really scary when he's angry!

== Feliciano: answer chum

Pesterlog: WP (wustPolitical) began pestering PP (peacefulPasta)

WP: Hello Feliciano, I wanted to ask you about what time you would like to begin playing the game?

PP: Luddy! I told you calling me by my first name sounds stiff, just call me Feli!

WP: Fine, Feli, what time would you like to start playing the game?

PP: When I get it! WP: You mean to tell me that you've been planning this for a month, and you don't even have the game?

PP: Yup! But it's not my fault! I pre-ordered it and everything! But it's coming in late!

WP: You pre-ordered it last minute didn't you?

PP:...Maaaaayyyyyyyyybbbbbbeeee

WP: Well, inform me when you receive it so we can begin playing, no sleeping during that time period of events, got it? PP: Si! WP: Good, I will talk to you later. PP: But Luddy~ PP: Only talking about a game is silly

PP: We've barely seen each other lately

PP: Cant we just talk?

WP:...I suppose we haven't been talking that much lately

WP: Ja, sure, we can talk

PP: Yay! WP: But not for very long because I do have work to do

PP: But aren't you on vacation?

WP: Ja, but I still have to clean up after mein Bruder

WP: Sometimes I wonder if he could ever be mature for once

PP: He probably could

PP: Maybe he just doesn't want to?

WP: Perhaps

WP: Speaking of which, I just got a message from Hungary to go pick him up

PP: Oh nooooo

PP: But I wanted to talk some more

WP: Sorry Feliciano

WP: I'll attempt to contact you later

WP: Then we can talk

WP (wustPolitical) ceased pestering PP (peacefulPasta)

You begin to think how you have been sleeping a lot latley You have no idea, but out of nowhere you just start to sleep. In all your years of living, that has never happened before. Only now it has. It started when SGLOBE was announced about a few months ago.

== Feliciano: distract yourself with pasta on drawer Pasta

What pasta, you were pretty sure there hasn't been pasta here since last night. Maybe you should make some?

== Feliciano: Waste of time, don't make pasta

Excuse you! Pasta is never a waste of time, now apologize, !

== Feliciano: No, do the windy thing

...What? Great not only were you rude, but you managed to confuse him as well!

==Feliciano: Fine, I am sorry, don't make pasta though

That's ok, but you don't even need to make pasta, there has been pasta on the drawer since this morning.

== Feliciano: Check various paintings.

You created all of these paintings...When? Dear lord, you don't even remember. There are simple paintings such as the leaf painting, you think it has some meaning to it...you think? You just get this odd feeling whenever you are around it, but it's kind of a nice feeling Next there is a painting of a blue planet that seems to be entirely made of clouds that seems to illuminate off the canvas whenever you see it, you decided when you were painting it that it would be called Skyia, you have no idea where that came from Lastly there is a painting of a golden sun, it illuminates off the canvas just as Skyia does, you always look at it whenever you feel too stressed, you often feel in bliss whenever you see it. Sometimes you fall asleep in front of it...Like right now

* * *

**Remember, Flamers can just click the x to make a crappy story go away, reviews are ****appreciated**


End file.
